Once Upon A Time
by rumplstiltskin.gold
Summary: Après que The Author ait trouvé la plume, l'encre, ainsi qu'un livre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire aux Vilains une Happy Ending sous la direction d'un Rumpel qui se mourait. Mais, cela ne sera pas gagné d'avance, dans un monde où les Happy Ending n'existent pas, notre monde.
1. Chapter 1

[Après l'épisode de Lundi j'ai été inspiré. Pour que Rumbelle ait sa Happy Ending ! ^^]

Je me trouvais dans mon immense château, ruminant sur l'existence et attendant qu'une personne soit assez désespérée pour venir me demander de l'aide. Le temps était froid, la neige était tombée toute la nuit et à présent, le paysage était blanc, immaculé comme une page d'écriture. Comme si quelque chose de nouveau allait être écrit. L'auteur était peut-être en manque d'imagination, peut-être était-il seulement en train d'inventer une nouvelle histoire.

Je filais toute la journée puis, retournais dans ma tour et regardais par la fenêtre un temps assombrit par la nuit et surtout, glacial. Je fermais les yeux, il fallait que j'attende avant de pouvoir retrouver mon fils, Bae, mais j'avais trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte d'atteindre le monde dans lequel il avait été envoyé.

…

Mon cœur me faisait terriblement mal, je ressentais les ténèbres prendre la place des dernières parties de mon cœur encore pures. Il n'allait bientôt plus rester de Rumpelstiltskin qu'une apparence physique. J'allais mourir, consumé par le mal. Il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour moi de revenir. J'étais assis par terre dans ma boutique, au même endroit depuis un certain temps à présent. Je relevais péniblement la tête vers l'auteur qui devait certainement écrire l'histoire tel qu'il l'entendait. Je lui donnais des détails de ce que je voulais : un chevalier, un héros, et Belle. Je voulais inverser la donne en devenant un héros. Il avait pris sa plume et écrivait.

…

Un homme entra dans le château.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? J'entre…..la porte est ouverte, j'entre. »

C'était un vieil homme rondouillard. Je restais dans ma tour, le laissant arriver. Il s'avançait dans les ténèbres de mon château que j'avais gardé dans l'ombre. Je ne supportais pas qu'une personne soit entrée sans ma permission. J'allais à sa rencontre. Il sursauta.

« Je vous promets monsieur, la portée était ouverte.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? dis-je du ton le plus menaçant que je puisse trouver dans mon répertoire.

-Je voulais…..j'allais…..je me suis perdu…

-Vous êtes entré chez moi. Continuais-je

-Oui mais….

-Vous n'en sortirez plus jamais.

-Pardon, pardon….s'il vous plait…..s'il vous plait ! »

Il me criait, me suppliait, mais j'étais inflexible. Je l'enfermais dans un cachot.

…


	2. Chapter 2

L'auteur m'écoutait, par moment je sentais bien qu'il modifiait certaines choses pour que l'histoire lui semble plus, palpitante. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, devenait plus noir à chaque minutes. Il fallait changer l'histoire rapidement. Je me doutais que Regina avait été mise au courant de la disparition de l'auteur, elle avait dû avertir tous les héros. Bientôt j'aurais de la visite dans ma boutique et ce ne serait pas pour faire un deal. J'avais bloqué la porte avec un sortilège pour que l'on puisse rester tranquille le plus longtemps possible.

…

L'homme avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, je lui apportais à manger puis retournais à mes occupation sans l'entendre une seule fois. Le château s'était refroidit et j'avais fait un feu pour mon usage dans ma tour. Le soir, quelqu'un entra dans mon domaine. C'était une jeune fille, elle arriva au niveau de la porte et entra. Elle cherchait son père, l'homme enfermé dans mes cachots. Elle le rejoignit.

« Père ! Père !

-Belle ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu-tu es en danger ! Part ! »

J'arrivais.

« Père vous êtes glacés ! Il faut vous sortir de là !

-Comment avez-vous osé pénétrer dans mon domaine ? dis-je d'une voix ténébreuse.

-Q-qui êtes-vous ? »

Je ne répondais pas rapidement elle passa à autre chose :

« Aidez-moi ! Il faut le faire sortir d'ici ! Il est gelé, il risque de mourir !

-Non ! dis-je.

-S'il vous plait ! s'écria l'homme dans un sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dis la jeune fille.

-Vous, contre cet homme. Votre père.

-Mais…..dit-elle. »

Elle regarda son père qui ne disait rien.

« D'accord. Oui.

-Mais, il faut savoir très chère, que ce sera pour toujours. Dis-je en souriant malicieusement.»

Elle était à genoux et pleurait. Je renvoyais l'homme en le faisant disparaitre dans un tourbillon de fumée violette et il fut de retour chez lui.

J'offrais à Belle une chambre mais elle demeurerait enfermée. Cela tombait bien car j'avais besoin d'une domestique pour nettoyer ce château.


	3. Chapter 3

« Nous en arrivons à un point palpitant de l'histoire Mr Gold.

-oui-oui. Ecrivez. Dis-je toujours en restant concentrer pour ne pas exciter mon cœur de trop. »

Les héros arrivaient, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

…

Les jours passaient et je restais froid envers elle. Mais, lorsqu'elle était dans la grande salle avec moi, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier sa présence. Elle donnait de la chaleur dans un endroit qui en manquait clairement, c'était une bougie allumée dans un océan de ténèbres, j'étais sous son charme. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait je la découvrais, gentille et sincère. Un jour elle demanda à connaitre mon histoire et plus particulièrement la partie que j'avais partagée avec Baelfire.

« Je vous la raconterais, mais d'abord, je veux que vous alliez chercher de la paille en ville….

-Attendez….vous-vous me faites confiance pour revenir ?

-Non. En fait, je m'attends à ce que vous ne reveniez jamais. »

Il fallait que je la libère, je l'aimais, mon cœur battait pour elle. Mais elle, ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. En la laissant partir je lui offrais la liberté. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Mais, à mon grand étonnement, elle revint.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, lui dis-je tout en continuant de tisser. A vrai dire je ne suis pas mécontant.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir. Mais, je suis là. Vous m'avez promis de parler de votre fils.

-Eh bien, je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps maintenant. »

Elle me regardait. Elle était douce, calme, rassurante. Elle s'assit près de moi. Son visage se rapprochait du mien. Je fermais les yeux, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je sentis un poids me quitter.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Ça fonctionne ! Embrassez-moi encore !

-Quoi ? »

Ma malédiction disparaissait, me rendant faible.

« Non ! »

Je me relevais, et chassait l'amour, ou l'espoir qu'il donnait. Je la chassais du château. La reine, Regina, voulait m'affaiblir, j'en étais certain.

…


	4. Chapter 4

« Mr Gold ? Mr Gold ! »

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais en train de partir.

« Oui. Dis-je d'une vois faible.

-Vous avez une idée maintenant ?

-Je-j'affronte Emma en duel. Dis-je dans un souffle. »

Je ferme les yeux et met la tête légèrement en arrière. Oui, ça allait faire une bonne histoire.

…

Regina était venue m'annoncer que Belle était morte. Cela m'avait anéantit, elle était partie à cause de moi et maintenant je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver. Je restais longtemps enfermé dans mon château, sans sortir, à ruminer et regretter mes erreurs. Les habitants de la ville s'étaient liés contre moi, pour tuer la bête. Mais je n'avais plus la force de me battre pour l'instant. J'avais rapidement découvert que ma dague m'avait été volée, certainement par Regina ce qui fit naitre en moi une rage incommensurable. J'avais été tellement distrait par la perte de Belle que je n'avais même pas réalisé que ma propre dague avait été volée

…

Les héros étaient en chemin pour arrêter le Dark One, pour m'arrêter. Le temps était plus que compté. The Author écrivait toujours, il ne restait que quelques pages avant que l'histoire soit terminée, que le passé soit changé et que les choses soient irréversibles. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Je tournais la tête, c'était Belle. Je fermais les yeux.

« Continuez ! dis-je à The Author en le voyant s'arrêter. »

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

…

Les villageois étaient entrés dans mon château, je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Quelqu'un avait la dague en sa possession. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, je m'éclipsais dans ma tour. Comment avais-je pu en arriver à là ? Ils montaient, j'entendais leurs cris de rage. Gaston avait ma dague. Ils montaient l'escalier. Il fallait que je parte. Dehors la pluie tombait en rafales. Je décidais de quitter ce château. Il avait certainement du remarquer que j'étais sortis. Gaston me rejoignis dehors.

« Alors ! La bête ! cria-t-il à travers la tempête.

-Vous allez regretter vos actes ! dis-je en tentant de me défendre et de l'attaquer. »

Il fit un geste avec la dague qui m'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Quand je vous aurais tué, Belle ne pourra que m'aimer, j'aurais détruit la bête.

-Belle ?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous offrir un combat, sans magie ? »

Je sentis le sang se glacer dans mes veines.

« Je t'ordonne, ô Dark One d'abandonner toute magie ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Emma était arrivée, the Savior était à la porte du magasin. Les pages du livre se tournaient, il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'entre elle à tourner pour que je sois sauvé. Elle essayait de briser le sortilège que j'avais posé sur la porte.

« Ahhh…. fis-je en sentant mon cœur se noircir encore un peu plus. »

The Author continuait à écrire sans broncher. Je me sentais partir, la douleur était insurmontable. Je fermais les yeux.

…

Un combat corps à corps ? Abandonner la magie ? Je tombais à genoux. Il semblait surprit.

« Allons, la bête ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Debout ! »

Je me remis debout avec difficulté. La pluie martelait le sol. Il sortit une épée.

« Affronte la mort, Dark One ! »

Il lança l'épée devant moi. Je la ramassais, j'étais terrifié.

« Combat ! cria-t-il. »

Je m'élançais vers lui, je n'avais pas le choix. Je boitais, il semblait rire de moi. Je voulu le frapper une fois, puis deux, mais il esquivait. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment bon pour me battre sans magie. Je lui donnais un coup dans les tibias et il tomba au sol. J'allais lui trancher la gorge mais j'entendis une vois familière.

« NON ! »

C'était Belle qui accourait, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Gaston était dans mon dos, à genoux. Je regardais Belle qui arrivais, était-ce un mirage ?

…

La porte explosa. Je regardais le livre quasiment terminé, il ne restait que quelques pages, peut-être 3. Belle entra dans le magasin en courant, suivit d'Emma. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Elle s'avança jusqu' à The Author.

« Arrêter d'écrire ! dit-elle. »

Je sentis un douleur affreuse au niveau du cœur. Non ! Non…..il était trop tard, je mourais, il ne me restait que quelques secondes. Je fermais les yeux. Il fallait que Belle s'en aille, elle allait être blessée par le Dark One si elle restait là. Elle se retourna et me vit au sol.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Je lâchais mon épée. Belle s'avançait. Soudain je sentis une douleur affreuse au niveau du cœur. Non ! Non….il était trop tard, je mourais, il ne me restait que quelques secondes. Je fermais les yeux, tombais au sol à l'agonie.

…

« Rumpel….Rumpel ! »

J'entendais mais, je n'avais plus de force. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains.

« Rumpel ! non….

-C'est trop tard Belle, Rumpel…..est….mort. dit Regina en arrivant dans la boutique. Maintenant, nous allons brûler le livre si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

Je laissais couler une larme le long de ma joue.

…

La Belle accourut auprès de la bête, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je quittais le monde. Elle murmura : « je vous aime Rumpelstiltskin….. » Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle déposa sur mes lèvres, un baisé.

…

« Non ! dit-elle. Non….. » Will était à ses côtés. Adieu Belle.

« Cessez d'écrire ! s'écria Emma en se retournant vers l'auteur qui avait toujours la plume à la main. »

…

Je respirais à nouveau, Belle, avait brisé ma malédiction.

Sur le livre, où une toute autre histoire avait été écrite, on pouvait lire : La belle et la Bête, devenue prince, rentrèrent au château et il véc….

…

Emma venait d'arracher le livre des mains de The Author. Belle ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Je suis désolé Rumpel…. »

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec la même douceur qu'à notre premier baisé.


End file.
